


Love At First Crash

by GoodVibesOnly_15



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athlete Korra (Avatar), Bolin is pure, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Bisexual Character, Dating, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hiroshi is good, Love Triangles, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodVibesOnly_15/pseuds/GoodVibesOnly_15
Summary: Alternate modern AU where Asami ends up hitting Korra with her scooter and a beautiful relationship blossoms from there. Not everything will end up happy go lucky, but what relationship ever really does?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Impact/Korra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everybody! So this is my first time writing a fic, but after ATLA came back onto Netflix, I was inspired to watch both it and ALOK, and finally decided that I wanted to share some ideas of what could things have been like mixed in with different people and reality. Basically, I just wanted to let my creative juices flow. Thank you.

Calm, serene, relaxation… in bed. That’s all Korra wanted out of today. It had been a while since she had had a day just to lay in bed and relax. And after the work that she had had to put in over the last few days, it would be nice to finally get some well-deserved rest…

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Nope. She did not just hear someone knocking on her door. This was her day off, and she wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of…

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Again came the knocking on her door, a bit more forceful than the last. She tried burying herself in her pillows, hoping against hope that the knocking would go away, even though at this point she knew that…

**_BANG, BANG, BANG!_ **

“Korra, are you up?” Tenzin’s voice. Of course. “I know you’re tired, but I could use your help today. The children are a bit more… active than usual, Pema is busy with Rohan, and I would really appreciate it if you would go to the store and pick up some groceries today.” Tenzin asked in his usual ‘it may sound like a request, but is actually a requirement’ voice.

Korra groaned in annoyance as she got out of bed and made her way to the door. When she opened it, the first thing she saw was Tenzin with his shaved head, pointy beard, and a face she couldn’t quite decide was more tired or annoyed. Behind him, she also saw something whiz past them in the hall, which she would later believe was Meelo running around the temple. “Fine, Tenzin, I’ll go. But Pema better make some sweet buns later!” She gruffly said before closing the door on the bald monk.

It had been 6 months since she had moved from her home in the south to live with her Uncle Tenzin and his family so she could go to school in the city. It hadn’t taken her too long to figure out that living with the monks was… different than what she was used to in the south. Back home, she pretty much had free run of the place, although it didn’t hurt that her father happened to be the chief. Here though, everyone had to pull their weight, no matter how tired they were. Don’t get her wrong, Korra loved Tenzin and his family dearly, and usually didn’t mind helping, she was just especially tired today, which didn’t help her situation.

Her tiredness was well deserved, everyone knew. After studying almost non-stop for her semester finals, and then spending what little time she had left practicing with her basketball team, the Fire Ferrets, even her large reserves of extra stamina were running thin.

As she was getting dressed, she heard her phone buzzing off and went to grab it. When she saw the caller ID, a small smile appeared on her face and she quickly answered. “Hey Bolin, what’cha need?” Korra asked curiously.

“Korra!” Bolin yelled into the phone. Subtlety was never his specialty. That had always been his brother Mako’s thing. “How have you been?! Oh my gosh, I have missed you so much.”

Korra couldn’t help but smile. The lovable bundle of muscle had been her first friend when she first came to Republic City. “Bolin, we literally just saw each other just 12 hours ago.” she retorted.

“Yeah, but that was for practice. We haven’t been able to really hang out like we used to back in the good old days. That is why I propose this: you, me, and Mako going out to the old noodle shop to just hang out and have a good time like we did before school started.” Bolin replied back.

The idea did sound nice to Korra. Bolin was right about them not hanging out like they used to, and it would be kind of cool to be able to do stuff together with each other again other than just practice. “Alright Bo, I’ll think about it.” she finally relented.

“Great! I’ll see ‘ya, Korra!” Bolin exclaimed before finally hanging up.

The conversation with Bolin helped lift her spirits a little bit, but she still wasn’t very excited about her trek into the city for groceries. Little did Korra realize as she left the temple that today would not be what she suspected

********************

The trip to the store was uneventful. In fact, it was downright boring. Air Nomad monks had a diet of fruits, veggies, and tofu, the last of which Korra genuinely believed to be an absolute abomination. The average diet of the southern water tribe consisted mostly of meat, meat, more meat, and maybe some sea prunes every once and a while. The incredibly drab diet implored by the monks was one of the hardest things that Korra had had to adjust to after moving to the city, and it was still something she often despised.

As she carried the groceries back to the temple, she came to a street she would have to pass. Another thing Korra had to adjust to after moving to the city was traffic. There were still roads and cars in the south, but compared to the city, there were at least 5 times as many roads and probably 10 times as many cars. It had taken a while for her to finally adjust and make sure to check the road before crossing. But, as we all know, old habits die hard. This time was no exception, as Korra began to cross the road, not checking if anyone was coming. This was the first time in at least 3 months she forgot to check. It also happened to be the one time she really should have. 

Just as Korra walked out in the middle of the street, she heard a light vrooming from a small engine then…  **CRASH!**

Korra was knocked to the ground, accidentally dropping the groceries from her hands. She wasn’t quite sure what happened, but from what she could tell, she had probably just been hit by someone on a scooter. She could hear the person running towards her, shouting, “Oh no! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!”

Korra was still getting her bearings as the person approached. She could tell by their voice that it was a woman, and although she sounded genuine, that didn’t stop Korra from lashing out in annoyance and saying, ”How could you not see me?! I mean I was just-juuuu…” And that was when Korra finally looked up at the woman.

The woman standing above her was absolutely breathtaking. She was tall and slim, with perfect light skin and sharp features. And as she took off her helmet, she somehow only got prettier. Jet black hair sprawled over her back and shoulders, and full red lips, the same shade as garnet, were held tight with concern for her. But the most amazing thing about the girl was her eyes. They were greener than any tree, smoother than any jade, and more piercing than any emerald. For all Korra knew, they were the same green as the fields of the spirits world themselves.

Korra stammered for a second, a blush creeping to her cheeks, before finally taking a breath and speaking to the angel before her.  _ For Ravaa’s sakes, I know I’m bi, but I didn’t know I could like girls this much!  _ “It’s alright. It’s my fault anyway for not paying enough attention.” Korra hastily replied, trying not to focus too much on the exquisite being before her.

“Still, I am so sorry for hitting you. Did I hurt you? Ugh, I am such an idiot!” The amazing girl remarked as she gently helped Korra off the ground.

Korra brushed herself off, and not wanting to make the girl feel bad, reassured her, “Don’t worry, I’m fine, I’ve taken way harder hits than that while at practice.”

A puzzled look appeared on the girls face, somehow proving that this girl could even make that look hot, before finally realizing, “Wait, I recognize you. Your Korra Imiq! You play for the Fire Ferrets! Out of the whole MGSL, your team is easily my favorite.”

The blush on Korra’s face only got deeper. “Uh, yeah that’s me,” Korra said trying to sound cool but not too cocky in front of this living goddess.

A mirroring blush then appeared on the other girl’s face as she put her face in her hand, and man could she work it. “ I am so embarrassed… My name’s Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow.” The girl said as she extended her hand.

Asami… So this was the name of the perfect human being in front of her. A perfect name for a perfect person. Not wanting to leave the girl, Asami, hanging, Korra took her hand. Even under the glove, Korra could tell that even her hand was perfect.  _ No… no, no, no! Bad Korra! Don’t think about that stuff! _

“How about I treat you to dinner? Tonight, 8:00, Kwong’s Cuisine.” Asami said quickly before heading off to her scooter.

That finally broke her out of the trance Asami had put her into. “Kwong’s? Isn’t that place kind of expensive? Between college and my living situation, I don’t have that much money.” Korra admitted. The monks tended to believe that earthly possessions should be left behind, so pretty much all her money had gone into either school or helping out the team.

Asami gave her a kind glance before replying, “Don’t worry, it’s my treat. All you need to do is show up. So, I’ll see you there?” Asami asked with a glint of hope in her eyes as she put her helmet back on.

Korra couldn’t help but smile as she said, “Uh, yeah I guess so… I’ll see you there.”

  
And just like that, she was gone. Korra still hadn’t entirely processed what had just happened, but as she picked up her groceries and started walking back to the temple, she couldn’t shake the goofy smile that had formed on her face.  _ Guess it was a pretty good grocery trip after all. _


	2. Impact/Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it took so long for those of you waiting. I've just been a bit busy with work. Working 10 hour days is hard! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much if not more than the first. This is the first chapter in the perspective of Asami, and gives her experiences of a bit before and after the crash. I hope you like it!

Machines; the grinding of gears, sliding of pistons, and turning of wheels was a beautiful symphony to Asami Sato’s ears. Her father, Hiroshi Sato, was the greatest inventor of all time, as well as Asami’s only living parent after the death of her mother. Naturally, she took after him, finding solace for their loss in the creation of their machines. And at only 19 years old, Asami could very well be considered one of the greatest inventors of her time, already in her Junior year of Engineering school.

It was only 8 in the morning, on a Saturday at that, but Asami was already wide awake trying to increase the torque on her scooter. If there was one thing that could be said about Asami, it was that nothing kept her from her projects…

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

It was… probably just one of the gardeners tapping against the wall on the outside of the workshop as he weeded. Saturdays were her day to just be alone from her studies and work on whatever projects she wanted, letting her brain relax as she worked…

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Nope. It was definitely knocking. Asami begrudgingly got from her work desk to answer the door. On the other side stood a relatively tall man with a round belly, dark hair, a greying handlebar mustache, and kind amber-colored eyes, much like those originating from the fire nation. Although Asami was annoyed for getting pulled away from her work, she couldn’t help but smile. She and her father had an extremely close bond since her mothers passing, so she enjoyed being able to spend time with her father, especially since they saw less of each other due to her increasing schoolwork.

“Hey dad,” Asami said as Hiroshi walked into the workshop with a grin on his face. 

“Asami, my dear,” her father replied in a warm tone. “Why are you up so early? It’s a calm Saturday morning. Other kids your age would likely still be in bed, or maybe going out to see the city.”

“I know dad. But you know me. I just can’t let a project go until it’s complete. Besides, I’ve already slept long enough and I’ve lived in this city my whole life. I don’t think there’s much I haven’t seen of it. ” This wasn’t the first time they’d had this playful conversation. Nor would it likely be the last.

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re a bit  _ too _ much like me.” Her father retorted. “Honey, You know I love you and the fact that you take after my work ethic. But you’re still so young. You should take the time to enjoy yourself and your freedom whenever you can.”

After a moment of deliberation, Asami finally looked back up at her father. “Fine dad. I’ll go. I need to test out the new modifications of the scooter anyway.” Asami said with a smirk.

“That’s more like it.” Hiroshi declared as he clapped his hands together. As he was walking out the door, however, she turned back around to say, “And honey, make sure to not run into any bystanders. You don’t want to cause an accident.” before he finally left.

It was a warning Asami had heard a thousand times, and she knew to always be careful on the road, even without her father’s warnings. But that day, as she put her scooter back on the ground and fastened her helmet on, she really should have taken her father’s advice to heart.

********************

The engine in her scooter was purring loudly as she sped through the streets of Republic City. These roads, which had been partly built by Future Industries, her father’s company, were perfect for test driving how much she had improved on her vehicles.

Asami was coming to a smaller street with little traffic when, on a whim and a boost of adrenaline, she decided to push her scooter even faster. Bad idea. Just as she was speeding near a parked car, a blur of blue and tan appears almost out of nowhere from the front of the parked car. Asami tried to stop turning the scooter to the side to gain friction and slow as much as possible, but it’s too late and…  **CRASH!**

The person she hit was knocked a couple of feet away, the bags they were carrying falling to the ground. Asami quickly put up her kickstand and ran over to the person shouting, “Oh no! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!”

As Asami began removing her helmet and goggles, the person she hit began to speak. ”How could you not see me?!” Asami noted that the voice appeared to be feminine, but she was still shucking off her headgear as she spoke. “I mean I was just-juuuu…” And that was when Asami finally removed her headgear and got a look at the woman.

The woman on the ground was quite attractive, to say the least. The had large, defined muscles, with caramel-colored skin, and wore flatteringly form-fitting clothes. And that beauty wasn’t even including her face. Chocolate colored hair was pulled back into a sporty ponytail with two smaller ones framing her chiseled from stone face. But what truly grabbed Asami’s attention was the woman’s eyes. They were sapphire blue, or were they ocean... or possibly sky? Asami couldn’t decide, but what she did know was that she recognized them from somewhere, and they were mesmerizing.

The girl looked up at Asami, obviously quite startled from just being hit by a scooter, before saying, “It’s alright. It’s my fault anyway for not paying enough attention.” She didn’t seem very focused on Asami, which made her feel oddly disappointed that she wasn’t looking at her.  _ I just hit her with my scooter, she’s probably still out of it. Besides, she’s probably still upset with me. _

“Still, I am so sorry for hitting you. Did I hurt you? Ugh, I am such an idiot!” The Asami remarked she gently helped the girl off the ground.  _ Damn, she is ripped! _

The girl brushed herself off before saying, ”Don’t worry, I’m fine, I’ve taken way harder hits than that while at practice.”

It took Asami a moment before she finally realized who the girl was. “Wait, I recognize you. Your Korra Imiq! You play for the Fire Ferrets! Out of the whole MGSL, your team is easily my favorite.” And on that note, Korra happened to be her favorite player.

A look of surprise appeared on the girl Asami recognized as Korra’s’ face before she replied shyly, “Uh, yeah that’s me.” Korra almost seemed embarrassed by this, which just made her even cuter to Asami.

A blush and a mirroring look of embarrassment appeared of Asami’s face as she put her face in her hand before saying, “ I am so embarrassed… My name’s Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow.” Asami extended her hand, hoping that Korra would take it.

After a moment, Korra finally looked up with a smile and took Asami’s hand.  _ It’s so muscular. I wonder what all she could do with these… Wait, don’t think like that! I just hit her with my scooter! _

After a moment, Asami finally worked up the courage to ask, “How about I treat you to dinner? Tonight, 8:00, Kwong’s Cuisine.” Asami said quickly before nervously heading off to her scooter.

As Asami started putting her gear back on, Korra spoke. “Kwong’s? Isn’t that place kind of expensive? Between college and my living situation, I don’t have that much money.” Her humility and honesty only endeared her even more to Asami. Luckily, money had never really been a concern to Asami.

Asami thought carefully before smiling and replying, “Don’t worry, it’s my treat. All you need to do is show up. So, I’ll see you there?” While saying it, Asami silently prayed to Ravaa that Korra would say yes.

Korra smiled back before saying, “Uh, yeah I guess so… I’ll see you there.”

Asami gave one last glance at Korra before speeding off on her scooter. Although no one would see it, partly because of the speed she was going, and partly because of her headgear, but Asami ended up giving the biggest grin of her life to the world.  _ I’m glad I didn’t listen to dad’s warning today. _

********************

When Asami got home, she quickly gave a passing greeting to her father in his office before heading up to her room. As soon as she closed the door to her room, she started for her closet while pulling out her phone. She absentmindedly typed in the reservation number for Kwong’s while searching for the right dress for tonight.

“Ah, Miss Sato, a pleasure to be hearing from you.” The man on the other end of the call said when he finally answered. “Are you calling to make a reservation?”

As he asked, Asami found the perfect dress and stated with a smile on her lips, “Yes, I would love a reservation for tonight and 8:00. And make it a party of two.” Tonight, she was going to blow the socks off of the jaw-dropping, blue-eyed water tribe girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read to the end again, thank you so much! I know it may have been a bit boring, mostly just being the same chapter as the first just with a different character in the 3rd person limited seat, but I promise things will start getting more diverse and certain events to certain character perspectives only soon. Please comment below so I can know what you like and what you don't. Thank you
> 
> P.S. I like the giving different chapters different perspectives thing, but if you don't, please tell me. 
> 
> P.S.S. Barely anyone commented on the last chapter, and if I want to become a better writer, I need all the feedback that I can get. So pleeeaaaase comment!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. If you read all the way to the end, thank you for taking the time to read my very first fic. I know it may not be the best, and I know that I may have just copied some of the same dialog from the actual show, but I promise it's not a carbon copy what is reality, I just wanted to simulate what their first meeting would be like before making it my own little reality. I promise things will start changing up quite a bit after the first few chapters. Feel free to comment, criticize whatever. If I want to grow as a writer, I will take all that I can get. Thank you.
> 
> PS: Though I will explain it in a bit more detail later, the MGbL is supposed to mean Mixed Gender Basketball League, since bro-bending is Mixed Gender, but bending doesn't exist here.
> 
> PSS: if you are here just for the Korra/Kuvira thing, be warned that its mostly a side thing and the main plot will be entirely Korra/Asami.


End file.
